The New and Only Digidestined
by LeoRaphsgirl21
Summary: Summary: A surprisingly older girl who gets sucked into the digital world. She meets Blackwargreymon and finds out they are partners. Will Blackwargreymon understand the power of a human partner or will he see her as a waste of time. Hopefully who read this will like it. If you do please let me know so it will encourage me to keep it going.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Sucked In **

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

Oh guess I better start at the beginning. My name is Kira and I am a twenty one year old student in college. I have long dark brown hair that I keep up in a ponytail. My eyes are the same color brown that tend to look black at night. My attire always consist of a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a dark colored shirt like black. I also wear a watch two basic rings on my middle fingers, and a black and red crystal around my neck. One day I was walking home from my classes. It was a long day and I was ready to relax. On my way in a small grass field I saw something shine. Curiousity getting the best of me I went over to check it out. All that was shining appeared to be a small light. I went to pick it up to see where the light was coming from. All of a sudden the light became brighter. So bright I shielded my eyes. When the light dyed I opened my eyes and was in shock. Instead of the streets around me there was trees and flowers and bushes. I was in a forest. And that is where my story begins.

I stood up and looked around me more. It was true, I was in a forest. Shutting my eyes and pinching myself told me that this was not a dream. Again I asked myself _where am I_? _Well I wont find out just standing here, maybe if I start walking ill come across something or someone that may help me._ So that's what I did, I starting walked the direction I was pointing. What seemed like hours of walking I came across a plan grass field. Stopping I took in the view. It was a sunny day with no cloud in the sky. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but take in the calmness and beauty of this place, wherever it is. Suddenly the calmness was interrupted by a blast. Opening my eyes I was just in time to see to creatures appear in the field. One was a rhino looking creature with armor all over it. The other was a tall black creature with armor as well. It appeared to look like a giant t-rex. They were head to head prepared to go at it again. Then before the rhino creature launched. With ease the t-rex caught the rhino in midair and body slammed him into the ground. Then the t-rex jumped up and yelled **TERROR DESTROYER**. After he said that he unleashed a dark red ball onto the rhino. It screamed in pain and then just disappeared. I had watched in shock as the rhino just vanished into what appeared to be pixels. The t-rex landed back on the ground and just stood there. Then the t-rex slightly turned and looked in my direction. It only took me a minute to realize. He was looking right at me…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting Blackwargreymon**

As the t-rex turned to look at me at first I froze. Then after about a minute the t-rex decided to come towards me. That's when I realized I still had legs and began to run. I ran for a little while then I dared to turn my head and look. The t-rex appeared to not be chasing me so I stopped and leaned on a tree. Gasping for breath I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Not to long after I done that I heard a whooshing noise. I looked up and the t-rex landed right in front of me. I slammed my back into the tree and looked up at him. Here I was trapped between a tree and this black t-rex and I was stupid enough to allow this to happen. _Damn. _I thought. _All that martial arts training and I have allowed myself to be trapped by this thing. _

As my thoughts and heart were racing the t-rex just stood there and stared at me. It was like he was waiting on me to do something. _Maybe if im careful I can move away from this tree and then I can retreat._ I started to inch my way across the tree towards the side. All the while the t-rex just watched. Closer I inched until I found the edge. I was about to grab it and propel myself to a run when a large clawed hand slammed down in front of me. I fell back on my bottom and stared. Then I followed the arm and realized it was the t-rex's. He had bent down to stop me and now his face was closer to me. All I could to was look at him, my voice seemed like it was broken and so did my legs. I was literally frozen to my spot. After what seemed longer was just a short minute the t-rex spoke.

"Where do you think your going?" He said in a smooth but dark voice.

After a minute to get over the shock that he spoke I answered back. " Well nowhere apparently…." _Damn me and my smart mouth. _I thought.

What I thought at first was a growl came out as a small laugh. " Smart girl. Your not going anywhere till you answer my questions."

I stared at him. "Oh ok, could have just said so instead of freaking me out you know." _Damn my mouth again._

When I said that he growled this time and brought his other arm down on the other side of me totally blocking me in. "Be careful what you say, I am not a patient digimon."

_Digimon? What the hell is a digimon?_ Deciding not asking that at this moment was the better option I just shrunk back. "Sorry, you were wanting to ask me something?"

"Yes first of who are you? Second how did you come here to the digital world?" He asked.

"Well my name is Kira and I was walking in my world and saw a light. I reached for it and it let loose a bright light. I covered my eyes until the light dyed down. When it did I uncovered them and found I was here." I replied honestly. _Better go with the truth I don't want to know what he'd do if I lied to him._

The t-rex seemed to take a minute to think then he spoke. "Well Kira it seems you are the one I am to be partnered with."

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked.

"I am Blackwargreymon and I am to be your digimon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Do What?**

I was stunned, this giant t-rex _no Blackwargreymon_ I corrected myself was my digimon partner. I bent my head down and let my mind race. _Why was I here? Why do I have a digimon partner? Why is it him? Why me in the first place? _I guess I took to long to answer, because Blackwargrey mon then spoke up.

"Why are you just sitting there? I just told you I'm your digimon."

"Huh oh sorry, im just confused is all. I don't even know really how I got here and why I am even here."

That seemed to stun him for a brief moment. Then he growled low and leaned his head more towards me, "You should be grateful you are here. You should not be questioning why or how. You are here and you are lucky to have a digimon as powerful as me."

I leaned back when he did that and stared up in shock. "Hey im sorry, but wouldn't you be thinking all this if you were in my situation? I am in a world I do not know and a very large digimon comes up to me saying im his partner. Wouldn't that freak you out as well?"

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "I suppose I would. Its obvious you know nothing of this world."

_Now he gets it._ "Yeah your right I don't." I just looked away from him. The way he said that made me feel dumb. Here I just arrive in this place and not 5 minutes I come across my digimon and he expects me to know all this. Like everyone else he gives me to much credit.

I hear Blackwargreymon and look up to see he has detached his claws from the ground beside me and has sat down in a meditative state in front of me. "Well since you don't know anything about this world allow me to explain it to you."

While he did that I learned what digimon where and what this world they live in was. I learned that like Blackwargreymon and that rhino there were many other digimon here. He also told me of the past digidestined children and what they and their partners did to save this world. I also learned that I am much older then they were and thought it strange that a young adult would be chosen as the new digidestined. Once Blackwargreymon finished I asked a question that had come to mind.

"So where are the other new digidestined? According to your explanations shouldn't there be more?"

"I have not seen any others. You are the only human that has come back to the digital world."

"Okay? So so far im the only one. And since I was brought here according to the past there must be trouble that you and I must face?"

"Actually the digital world has been at peace for several years."

"Then why am I here?"

"That I do not know. One of the guardians of this world just came to me and told me a human would arrive here and that they and I were to become partners. That is all he told me."

"So how do you know im your partner?"

"Because I can feel a bond with you. Do you not feel it as well?"

"Well now that you mention it I do feel something, but that still doesn't explain anything."

"Then pull out your digivice and hold it out to me."

_My digivice? _That's when I noticed something looped on my belt. Pulling it out I looked and saw a strange little device. Not wanting to ask if this what it I just assumed it was. So I held it out towards him and as soon as I did the device started glowing and beeping. Then a black light shot from the screen and hit Blackwargreymon. When it hit him he flexed his shoulders and gave a low growl. After that the device quit and went back to normal. Pulling it back to me I observed it more. I heard Blackwargreymon grunt and looked up at him.

"See you are my partner. That blast just increased my strength. That is proof that you and I are partners."

"Huh, but why do you need me? It seems you are powerful enough without me."

"I am not sure, but that is what you and I are going to find out."

"Umm what does that mean exactly?"

"Lets just say you and I are going on a trip through the digital world."

My eyes widened and I looked down at my digivice. _What did I get myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Inner Turmoil and First Sign of Friendship**

It had been about an hour since Blackwargreymon and I set out further into the Digital world. To me the digital world was like a calmer version of earth. This world from what I have seen so far, has hardly no cities and still has many of its greenery. Of coarse I couldn't site see too much. I had to jog to keep up with Blackwargreymon's large steps. After another few minutes I had to stop. Leaning against the next tree I started panting. Blackwargreymon noticed I stopped and turned around.

"Why have you stopped, we still have a ways to go?"

"I cant keep up. I am having to jog to keep up with you and that's running my stamina down fast."

Blackwargreymon just stared at me like I was a weakling, which compared to him I was.

"Look if you can just give me ten minutes to rest ill be able to continue on ok."

"We only have a few hours until the sun goes down, then and only then should we stop." He replied.

I just stared up at him. "Blackwargreymon I cant go any further, I've pushed myself too far already. If I try any further ill pass out from exhaustion."

He growled low at that response.

"Look im sorry I cant help it." I looked down after that. This feeling was one I did not like going back too. Even with how much smaller I was compared to the others my age I had always been able to beat them. Few years ago that wasn't the case, I was the weakling. But I trained my tail of to prove I could be just as strong without the muscles. Then after some time it worked. To them I was the strongest, not because I muscle tone, just my stamina amazed them. Now here I am again the weakling.

During my inner turmoil I did not notice Blackwargreymon had come to me and kneeled in front of me. So when I looked up there he was. When I looked up he took this opportunity to use one of his actually claws and put it against my neck. I froze when he did that unsure of his intention. Then after a few seconds he removed his claw and spoke.

"Your heart rate is dangerously high. I did not assume you pushed yourself to that point. Why did you push that hard?"

I stared up at him. "I'm afraid I do not follow what your asking."

"Of the humans I have known they stop as soon as they are out of breath and their heart rate is high but not too high. You have obviously pushed yourself so far that as you said you would collapse at another step. Why have you done this?"

Looking off to the side I responded. "Its just how I've always had to be is all."

I could feel Blackwargreymon's eyes staring at me but I refused to look up. I silently hoped he would drop it and not ask why. Thankfully he just gave a sigh and left it at that. "By your expression I see this is a difficult topic for you so I will not press, for now at least."

_Thank goodness._ I thought to myself.

"So if we are to carry on I see only one option."

I looked up and was about to ask what he meant but that's when I saw he had extended both his arms and grasped me around the waist. Then like I was a feather he lifted me up and set me on his shoulder armor. Looking down I gave a silent meep.

"Umm not to sound ungrateful or anything but why are you doing this?"

"So you can rest and we both can continue on. I will not push you anymore past your limits than you already have, however we do need to continue on."

After that he started to walk in the direction we were going. _I see the reasoning but why care for me like that when he just met me?_ Even thought that question hung in my mind I was grateful he did this for me.

"Thank you Blackwargreymon."

He almost seemed to pause at this but quickly regained himself and we with me riding continued on our path.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Getting to Know Each Other**

The few hours went by and nightfall had begun to come. Kira had long gotten off Blackwargreymons shoulder and was now collecting firewood for a fire. Blackwargreymon had went off to get them both food, so Kira was left alone with her thoughts. The incident a few hours ago had put Kira's mind in a constant thought bubble. Now that she really had time to herself the thoughts only got worse.

_ Why is it when I finally feel like I am strong something or in this case someone always reminds me that I am still so weak. It has been years since….. No I must not think of that time. It is too horrible._ Kira now have set up the wood got two stones and started trying to light the fire. _Even though this ordeal is similar it is also much different. Before I was proven I was weak and was punished for it. I expected it to be the same with Blackwargreymon. But instead of leaving me or punishing me for being weak he actually helped me. Why? Is it just his duty as my digimon? Or does he actually care? No that cant be it._ As Kira's thoughts raced the fire began to come to life. Soon it consumed all of the wood as her thoughts consume her entire head. _Blackwargreymon's personality tells me otherwise. He is a proud digimon, and anything weaker than him he pays no heed too. But still he helped me. Again why?_

Hearing rustling Kira turned her head to the side to see Blackwargreymon return with two handfuls of all sorts of fruits. He set the fruit down beside Kira and took a meditative sit on the other side of her.

"I didn't know what you might like so I got several different kinds. Im sure between us two it will all get eaten." Blackwargreymon said taking a large sized fruit for himself.

"Thanks this is good." Kira replied taking a piece for herself.

Both ate in silence for what seemed like hours. Kira was still pondering on her own thoughts. Blackwargreymon finished his last fruit he wanted and chanced a glance at his partner. She had her eyes focused on the fire and didn't notice his gaze. By her gaze he could tell she was deep in thought and wanted to know on what. So of coarse he asked.

"What has you so distracted Kira?"

"Huh?" Kira asked looking up at him. Being in her thoughts didn't quite catch what he meant.

"Your thinking deeply on something I can see that. I want to know what."

Kira looked down at her hands which were in her lap. "Just wondering. Why did you help me? You could have left me you know."

Blackwargreymon answered without missing a beat. "You are my partner Kira. I am bond to help protect you an any way I can. Including helping you when you run out of breath."

"So you helped me because you are duty bond too?"

"No. I helped you cause I wanted too. You are right I could have either left you or as you said we could have stopped. But then we would have lost travel time. Also I did see you worked hard to last as long as you could. But I did not carry you just because all that. Its because…. Well I am starting to care for you."

"But you don't know me."

"That may be true but this bond grows the longer I am near you. Even without knowing you I still feel close to you."

This seemed to puzzle Kira even more. Kira thought for a moment._ Maybe that's why this time felt different. Despite my own rationality I too feel the bond between us. My mind is just getting in the way._ Kire's thoughts were interrupted by Blackwargreymon speaking again.

"But you bring up a good point that we don't know each other. Maybe we should take this time to tell one another our stories."

Kira looked up at him and nodded a little. "Ok. How bout you first?"

"Very well." Blackwargreymon told Kira of how he first came to be by the control spires. They what all he did after he was created. He also told of the feelings he had during that time and what drove him to do this things. He ended his story on how he sacrificed himself to save the human world and that he was redeemed for doing so. " Then before I knew it I woke up about a couple of weeks ago as a true new digimon. I went first has BlackAgumon and evolved from there. I have stayed this way for a few days and have not changed since. Throughout that time I was told the reason I was recreated was my partner would reveal themselves and that it was my turn for a new beginning. So here I am as your partner."

"Wow sounds like you had a rough begging huh?"

"Yes I did. But it happened for a reason im sure and now I am a true digimon and no longer suffer from wondering why I am here. Now I know, even though I don't fully understand. Which is why we are going to a place where we can speak to a guardian and find out."

"That does make since."

"Now its your turn."

Kira was dreading her turn but knew since Blackwargreymon told his it was fair to tell hers. "Okay but I must warn you its not a happy one."

Blackwargreymon nodded. "Its ok, please begin."

**Cliffhanger. What is Kire's story? Found out next time. Thought this would make it more appealing. Will post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kira's Rough Past**

**A peek into the Kira's past**

My life started off like any normal kids should. I had a mother and father who both loved me. My father was a martial arts master and started teaching me the moment I could walk properly. My mother never was too keen on me learning but agreed that I needed to learn to protect myself. Every time I got hurt mother was always my personal nurse. All in all my life was perfect. Until the year I turned five. After a few weeks after my b day my mother became ill. It was to the point she could not recover. That was when me and dad lost her. We were both drowned in sadness, but kept up our daily routines as best we could. When I was seven my dad married another women that had an older boy of her own. Neither one cared for me. The women always treated me like I was a servant when dad was at work and was nice around him, saying that I just didn't like her because she wasn't my mother. In my dads sadness then becoming happy again he always believed her. Because of her my dad and I grew farther apart and there was nothing I could do. The boy wasn't much better. In fact he always bullied me around, shoving me in walls pushing me down, all those sorts of things. By the time I was sixteen I had enough. Apparently that's when I started to look appealing to him because then it turned from painful bulling to sexual abuse. That was my last straw. That's is when I used my training and put him in his place. His mother didn't like it and complained to my dad. So my dad punished me for defending myself. That night I had had enough of all my family. So I was able to find my own apartment and pay my fees by working in the apartment building on the weekends, since I had school. Word got out that I had beat my step-brother and everyone started to challenge me. By this time I was tired of being pushed around. So without getting into trouble with the law or at school I would always beat them one way or another. By the time I was nineteen I developed the reputation of being the toughest girl around. That was also the time I lost all sense of friendship, happiness, and all those useless emotions. I wasn't a hard tough person, just didn't put myself out for anyone. I kept to myself, my studies, and my work. That was it.

**End peek.**

"Now I am twenty-one and those feelings really have not changed. Its not really been a bad life, just a tough one that has made me stronger with each day." Kira finished her story. By this point Kira had gotten a glazed look about her face, almost to the point she might cry. But not a single tear dropped.

Blackwargreymon could only look at Kira. Never did he think that this small girl could have gone through so much. Now he saw why she tried acting so tough. She just didn't want to be seen as the weak girl that was beaten up by everyone she came too. That's why she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion. In a weird way they were alike. Both had suffered a harsh beginning and have both grown into strong individuals. Blackwargreymon closed his eyes and spoke. "Now I understand why you and I are partners."

Kira looked up at him. "Why is that?"

"We have both in our own way suffered a harsh beginning and have learned to become strong from that hardship. In a manner of speaking we are alike in many ways. So far at least we are a perfect match."

Kira squinted her eyes in thought and looked down. _He is right. _"Your right. Guess we are a perfect match."

They both stayed in their thoughts for another moment until Kira yawned. "Man that trip and reliving my past has took a lot out of me."

Blackwargreymon opened his eyes and looked at Kira. "You are right. It is time we got some rest. We do still have a ways to go."

Kira groaned. "All right all right." Kira laid down and shut her eyes. "Night Blackwargreymon."

Blackwargreymon laughed quietly to himself. "Goodnight Kira." Blackwargreymon waited until he heard Kira's breaths slowed signaling she was asleep. Then he took off his arm and shoulder armor. Laying down he positioned himself were he was around Kira in a protective manner, but not close enough to were he was touching her. Once he was comfortable Blackwargreymon closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 First Battle**

The sun peeked over the trees as morning came. Kira opening her eyes and yawned. Slowly rising from her lying position she sat up and stretched. _Man what a night. Surprisingly I slept pretty good._ Looking behind her she saw Blackwargreymon still asleep. She also noticed how he was curled up around her. He was also very close to the point if he would have moved just an inch forward he would have been against her. Kira cocked her head to the side puzzled. Then shrugged, _might have just moved in his sleep without knowing it. _Kira got up and stretched once again. Then quietly so to not disturb Blackwargreymon she walked around him and started walking towards a spring she saw before they stopped to rest. She got to the spring and kneeled down at the edge. Ducking her hands in she scooped up water and started splashing her face. Once she was fully awake she started cupping water to drink. About her third handful she heard a rustling behind her. Kira slightly looked behind her to see the bush she passed moving. Jumping up Kira faced the bush and took a defensive position. She watched and waited till whatever was there to show itself. After a minute the bush stopped. Kira waited another minute. When nothing moved she lowered her hands and was about to turn back around when a cat looking digimon with long ears jumped out and growled. The cat then pounced towards her. Kira jumped to the side and rolled to get back up on her feet. The cat landed on his feet and turned to face Kira. It growled even louder at Kira. Kira had no idea how to fight a digimon so she figured the fest offensive is a good defensive so she just kept her guard up and waited. Then the cat jumped again and aimed its claws straight at Kira. Kira waited until it was almost to her before jumping up and performing a back kick straight in its stomach. The cat went flying into the spring. Landing on her feet Kira waited to make sure the cat was down. However the cat thing jumped out of the spring and yells **Electric Stun Blast**. A gaseous black gas came out of its mouth and covered Kira. She coughed and tried covering her mouth and nose. But soon Kira became to succumb and fell on her hands and knees. Just then she heard a large growl. Kira looked up but only saw a black shape jump in front of her as she fell unconscious.

Blackwargreymon jumped in front of Kira and growled at the Gazimon. The Gazimon growled back and jumped at him. Blackwargreymon flung his clawed armor at the Gazimon sending him flying over the horizon. With that taken care of Blackwargreymon turned to Kira. Kneeling down he gently shook her. When Kira didn't wake up he reached towards the spring cupped water in his hand and threw it at Kira's face.

Kira sputtered and spewed and wiped her face. She looked up and saw Blackwargreymon kneeling next to her.

"cough.. What …. Cough happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked by a Gazimon, but I took care of him." he answered.

"cough cough another digimon im guessing."

"that's all that is here after all."

"Right." Kira finally stopped coughing and stood up and looking up at Blackwargreymon. With him kneeling down Kira was almost looking directly at his face, only reached to his mouth. Kira also noticed they were really close to one another. Stepping back a step Kira cleared her throat. "Thanks for saving me. Guess I should have known better than to try to take on a digimon."

"Indeed although I am impressed you did. Not many humans would face a digimon. They normally flee."

"Well I did flee from you but you are much bigger and I saw what you did to that…. What was it… a Monochromon. So guess my judgment there was correct."

Blackwargreymon laughed a bit. "True but from now on it would be best to let me handle all the fighting. Wouldn't want you to get hurt after all."

"Kira slightly turned her head, hiding a blush. "Yeah your probably right. Sorry I left without telling you."

"Its alright, but lets avoid that too." Blackwargreymon noticed how Kira blushed when he had said that. He smiled inwardly to himself._ I didn't think she could get embarrassed. This is going to be fun to tease her while we travel._ With that small evil thought Blackwargreymon stood up. "We best get moving. You ready to go?"

Looking up at him Kira nodded. "Yeah lets go."

With that Kira and Blackwargreymon set off on their journey once again.

**Finally got the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. Have a lot going on, plus I had a writers block. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. Hope you are still enjoying the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 MetalEtemon's Love Attraction**

Meanwhile as Blackwargreymon and Kira traveled, not far from the Gazimon battle an alarm was buzzing in a mansion. Inside other Gazimon were running around in panic. Coming through the large metal doors two Gazimon were bringing in the a hurt Gazimon on a stretcher. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. They took him to the infirmary and a nurse Gazimon started working to heal the hurt one.

"What happened to him?" one Gazimon asked.

"I don't know, but not many can out match one of our troops." another replied.

"MetalEtemon is not going to like this. Who's going to tell him?"

"I will" the first Gazimon to speak said. "Someone has too at least."

With that the Gazimon raced upstairs and down a few halls. He then came up to a large set of silver doors that had jewels incased in them. The Gazimon knocked on the doors. "Lord MetalEtemon there is news that I need to tell you." The large doors opened up to reveal MetalEtemon. He was a pure metal monkey with glasses over his eyes and a hair cut that looked similar to Elvis Presley's. MetalEtemon spoke with an Elvis Presley's voice.

"What's going on here? What's with all the alarms, uh huh?"

"Lord MetalEtemon one of our Gazimon has been brought back seriously hurt. He's unconscious so we don't know what happened."

"WHAAAT you mean to tell me one of my Gazimon has been defeated? Where was he found ill get to the bottom of this."

"Near the spring not far from here."

"Ah its in my region good I have dark networks all over this region, ill bet I captured the footage from that fight." MetalEtemon turned and went back in his room followed my the Gazimon. He went over to a large computer and started typing until the spring area showed up.

"Now to see what happened. How long ago was it you found him?"

"About a couple hours ago."

"Alrighty then lets go to three and see what happened uh huh." MetalEtemon typed in the time and watched the screen. Soon enough the scene showed the moment the Gazimon encountered a human.

"What a human there is no way there are humans here. The last dig destined left." the Gazimon screamed.

MetalEtemon kept watching the scene ignoring his follower. His gaze was fixed on the human girl. He noticed she was a lot older than the other dig destined were. He watched as she herself tried to fight off his Gazimon. He was actually impressed she landed the hit. But he saw the Gazimon attacked and saw she was struggling to stay conscious. Then he saw the Black figure jump in front of her. Then his eyes widened, Blackwargreymon. He watched as Blackwargreymon swung his Gazimon clear across the area. MetalEtemon also saw that Blackwargreymon helped the girl and then both of them left together. MetalEtemon put his hand to his chin. "Interesting, it seems that digimon wannabe has found a partner."

"What how is that possible Lord MetalEtemon?"

"I don't know little buddy, but this is defiantly something im going to look into." He scrolled back and froze the screen on the girl in a fighting position. "this human is different I can tell. She fights for herself. Hmmm this could be it!"

"What do you mean Lord?"

"My search is over little buddy, I have finally found the one to share my fan and success with. Im talking about my future mate uh huh."

"BUT SHES A HUMAN!"

"That may be but she has the fighting spirit of a digimon. Plus the innocents of a human. A perfect blind that tops any female digimon Ive come in contact with. She is perfect."

"If you say so Lord MetalEtemon. But Blackwargreymon is a very powerful digimon. How you going to separate them?"

"Don't you worry little buddy, old MetalEtemon's got a plan cooked up that's sure to get my prize away from that digi wannabe. Oh yeah uh huh, she is mine ya here me." With that MetalEtemon started laughing his evil sing songy laugh. Gazimon tried to laugh with him but was smacked by MetalEtemon. "Pipe down and prepare all the Gazimon we have."

Getting up the Gazimon saluted him. "Yes sir" Then he ran off.

MetalEtemon looked at the screen again and smiled evilly. _The girl will be mine I tell ya, no matter what has to be done she will be mine._ With that thought his glasses shined and he laughed a little more.

**What is MetalEtemon's plan and why is Kira so interesting to him? Will Blackwargreymon be able to protect Kira? Find out on the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Blackwargreymon's Planning **

Twilight began to show on the traveling two. The lights had begun to set off a fiery orange and yellow lighting. Blackwargreymon looked up at the sky as it had begun.

"Looks like this is a far as we are going to get today. We better make camp."

"Yawns sounds good to me." Kira replied. "You want me to get the food this time?"

"No ill handle to food, you can set up the fire."

"Alright."

Blackwargreymon went off in search of the food while Kira picked up wood and set up a fire. By the time she had gotten it blazing really good Blackwargreymon returned with the food. Once again they both ate in silence deep within their own thoughts. Finally Blackwargreymon spoke up.

"Kira"

"Hmm"

"Why did you fight that Gazimon instead of running away?"

"Every fight ive tried to walk away from I always ended up more hurt than I would have been if I just fought to begin with, so in time I just always fought. Guess that instinct still kicked in even though I was up against an opponent I couldn't beat. Just wired in I suppose."

"That does make sense, but you didn't call for me when you could have."

"Guess im not used to someone having my back. In truth in that moment I forgot I had you as a partner."

"Hmm."

"Besides I hate showing weakness. Being a damsel in distress so to speak, is not me. You can understand why hearing my story im sure."

Blackwargreymon looked to his human partner. She was so much different that he expected. He had expected to get a human that always got in trouble and always expected him to be there. No. Kira tried so hard to take care of herself. But she did not fool him. He saw that Kira wanted someone to help so let her guard down. She for once wanted someone to care for her, if only a little. Looking at her he could see that look in her eyes as she poked the fire with a stick. A longing for a trust worthy friend that had evaded her in her human life. Blackwargreymon closed his eyes and thought._ She truly does need me, and I vow to be there for her._

Kira looked up at Blackwargreymon. "You okay?"

Blackwargreymon opened his eyes and looked to her. "My apologies I was just thinking on what you said."

"Oh." Kira looked back down to the fire.

"You know Kira it is alright to let your guard down some. I am here to protect you."

"I know, its just…."

"Just what?"

"….Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Kira.." Blackwargreymon warned.

"Don't worry about it. Im just tired and not thinking straight."

"I doubt that."

Kira didn't answer she just stood up and walked to a soft area of grass a little farther away from Blackwargreymon. She layed down with her back towards him. In truth she knew exactly what she was thinking. _I just hate a powerful being like him has to waste his energy on someone as weak as me._ That's what she was about to say but held her tongue. She curled up hoping Blackwargreymon would bother her about it anymore if he thought she truly was tired.

Blackwargreymon of coarse knew better. He sensed Kira was holding more burden than she could probably bear. She just did not want him knowing. He would know soon enough but he knew he'd have to trick her into saying it. So Blackwargreymon left her be. She would tell him, one way or another. He would just be patient and devise a way to get it out of her. Pretty soon he heard the slow breathing as she fell asleep. He then took off his arm armor and moved closer to Kira. Being near but again not touching her. He soon fell asleep.

**Few hours later**

Blackwargreymon awoke to hear moaning. He looked and saw that the moans were coming from Kira. He propped up on one arm and leaned in to look at her face. Her face was scrunched up in fear and she started talking in her sleep.

_No stop please. _She was silent for a few minutes then she spoke again. _He wont come. In not worth it._

Blackwargreymon froze. That's what she meant. That's what Kira was thinking. She believed because of what her family put her through that no one would believe she is worth anything. Blackwargreymon was shocked. Never did he think she felt like that. Of coarse it made since why she tried so hard to be strong. She believed no one will ever want her so she prepared herself for the worst. Blackwargreymon shook his head. _This is not acceptable. I will teach her she is worth something. No matter what it takes or how long. She will learn._ Kira started to moan again and squirm a little. Without a thought Blackwargreymon reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder. The touch actually calmed her down and Kira ceased to moan or squirm. Blackwargreymon smiled to himself. _That's what she needs. Not a sturdy or rough touch. But a gentle one. Instead of lecturing she will need to be taught through actions like this._ _She will of coarse object at first, but the more I push this the more she will open up and accept it. Maybe then she will trust me fully and allow me to protect her without complaint._ With that plan rooted into Blackwargreymon's head he scooted closer and left his arm drape over Kira gently and soon he was asleep again.

**Will Kira warm up to Blackwargreymon? Or will she stay guarded? Find out more next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Injuries**

The second morning of the traveling duo came into the sky. Kira awoke to the sun in her eyes, just like the previous morning. She closed her eyes and was about to put her hand in her face when she realized something was on her. Kira opened her eyes and looked to see Blackwargreymon right up to her with his arm gently laid over her. Kira's eyes widened. _What… wha why is he?_ Even her thoughts could not finish for she was shocked to no end. Shaking the thoughts Kira slowly was able to wiggle her way out from underneath his arm without waking him. She got up and stretched up towards the sky with a big yawn. Then she walked over to the small pile of fruit that had not been eaten last night. She sat down, picked up one and started eating thinking to herself. _Wonder why he had his arm over me last night and how long was it there?_ Just as she ran them through her mind for the 3rd time she heard a loud grunt. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw Blackwargreymon slowly rising from his sleep. _Should I ask him about it? Na, he probably did it by accident in his sleep. No need to bring it up._ Deciding on that she watched as he got up and stretched the same way she had done only with a very loud grunt. When he was done he turned towards where Kira was eating.

"Morning Blackwargreymon" Kira said.

"Morning Kira" he replied sitting down next to her.

"Sleep ok?"

"Yes is did. How about you Kira?"

"Slept ok. Not used to sleeping on the ground I suppose."

"Understandable." He reached over Kira and grabbed a fruit for himself and started eating. They both ate in silence until they both had their fill. Then Blackwargreymon got up and walked over to his armor. As he put it on he spoke to Kira. "Its best we go ahead and head on our way. Lucky for us a town will come up soon."

"Oh really, cool. How far away is it?"

"Half the days traveling but it's a nice town where I think you and I both can have the other half the day to relax for a bit."

"Oh. How much farther will we be when we travel on from there."

"Not too much farther. Bout another day or so, depending on our speed."

"That's good. I'm kind of looking forward to knowing why I am here."

"I agree with you on that. I too cant wait to see why we are needed. Besides the random attacks the digital world seems to be at peace."

"Yeah oh well lets get going then." With that the duo started heading towards their destination. Little did they know a Gazimon had been listening to their conversation behind a bush. He sprung up and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Lord MetalEtemon. They are heading towards the hot springs town. They will arrive there in half the day."

Static was heard until Lord MetalEtemon spoke through "Well done little buddy, phase one of my master plan will now commence."

"Yes my lord." With that the Gazimon ran after the duo, following them.

**Three hours later.**

Kira and Blackwargreymon had been walking for a few hours now when a noise made Kira stop. Blackwargreymon noticed her stop and turned towards her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Thought I heard something."

Both listened for a few minutes until an army of Gazimon jumped out all around them. Blackwargreymon stepped forward pushing Kira behind him and got in a fighting stance.

"Stand back Gazimon or you will all be given flying lessons free of charge."

One of the Gazimon stepped forward and spoke. "We don't wish to fight, just give us the girl and no one will fight here."

Blackwargreymon growled deep in his throat. "No. She stays with me."

The same Gazimon grinned and shrugged. "Very well. ATTACK!"

The Gazimon attacked all at once. Blackwargreymon flung his arm across and sent several of them backwards. The second wave jumped in over the first wave and started piling on Blackwargreymon. He tossed his arms left and right sending them flying in all directions. Kira backed up out of the way to allow Blackwargreymon room to fight. On and on she watched him fling one Gazimon after another as they kept attacking. No hesitation was in his movements. To Kira the fight appeared to be a deadly dance that Blackwargreymon was leading. With her eyes focused on the battle she did not see or hear the following Gazimon sneak up behind her. The Gazimon brought out his claws with a cling. Kira heard the cling but was to late as the Gazimon scratched her on the arm. Kira screamed out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her arm where three long gashes were heavely bleeding. Her scream caught Blackwargreymons attention. His eyes widened as he saw the Gazimon that attacked her slowly creep to her, his claws shining with her blood and raised at her. With a loud roar Blackwargreymon started spinning around yelling "**BLACK TORNADO**." All the Gazimon within his range were sucked up and sent flying in all directions much farther this time. The Gazimon that attacked Kira dug his claws into the ground and was able to wait out the attack. When Blackwargreymon finished his attack he saw the Gazimon still there getting up and pounced on Kira. Blackwargreymon charged over to them and grabbed the Gazimon off Kira and threw him as far as his strength would send the Gazimon. With the threat gone Blackwargreymon knelt down in front of Kira.

"Kira are you alright."

No answer came from Kira. Looking closer Blackwargreymon could see her chest rising and falling slowly but the gashes on her arm were still bleeding. The Gazimon had knocked her out when he pounced on her. Blackwargremon narrowed his eyes at the injury Kira had. Then his eyes softened as he gently picked Kira up and cradled her to his chest with his left arm. Not waiting he jumped into the air and flew the rest of the way towards the town.

Farther off the Gazimon that had cut Kira got up shaking his head to relieve the impact he received from the fall. Then he got out his walkie talkie and spoke. "Phase one complete, the girl has been injured and Blackwargreymon is flying to the town as we speak."

"Excellent little buddy, now round up the others and return home for phase two."

"Yes Lord MetalEtemon." He put up his walkie talkie and the Gazimon ran into the forest in search of his companions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Tour of the Town**

Kira stirred from being unconscious. The first thing she noticed was she was laying on a soft material. Kira opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room with pastel yellow walls. There were tables covered with utensils of what appeared to be doctors utensils. Looking to her side she noticed she was on a small cot with light blue sheets. _Where am I?_ Then Kira started remembering the battle Blackwargreymon and her were in. She also remembered being attacked by the Gazimon. Kira looked down and saw that her arm that had been scratched was wrapped up from the elbow to most of her shoulder. Gently moving it she felt the soreness and came to the conclusion not to move her arm too far for a while. Then a door on the other side of the room opened up t o reveal a digimon. It was small red with a fan like tail and long pointed ears that stood straight up. The digimon went up to the side of Kira's bed and spoke.

"Hello I am Elecmon. How are you?"

"Sore but I think im ok. How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours, just long enough for me to clean and dress your wounds."

"Ah good." That's when Kira noticed that Blackwargreymon wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey where's Blackwargreymon?"

"Oh he's outside. He cant quite fit in here. You are welcome to go see him once I look you over to make sure you are ok."

"Ok." Elecmon then checked Kira over and gave her a clean bill.

"Everything looks ok. Just be easy on that arm for id say at least a week."

"Thank you Elecmon."

"Your welcome now I will leave you so you can get ready and see your partner." With that Elecmon left the room and closed the door. Kira got up slowly and eased herself off the bed. She found her shirt and carefully slid it over her head and over her tank top. Putting on her shoes she went out the door where Elecmon came in and out of, followed a hallway until she reached the door to the outside. She opened it up and stepped outside looking for Blackwargreymon. Looking around she saw him leaning against a tree with his head bent and his eyes closed. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and appeared to be deep in thought. Kira walked up to him and spoke.

"Hey Blackwargreymon."

He opened his eyes and looked to see his partner in front of him. "Kira." He said as he uncrossed his arms and kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"As good as I can be. Elecmon said I need to take it easy for about a week." Kira said looking down. "Guess I put us behind in traveling huh?"

Carefully Blackwargreymon used the claw on his armor and lifted Kira's up to his own. "It is not an issue. You are alright and that's all that matters." Dropping his arm he added. "Besides we decided to stay here until the next day anyway. You haven't been out that long."

"Oh yeah I forgot we decided to recover here."

Blackwargreymon nodded and stood up to his full height looking up at the sky. "Well we have at least five hours of light left. Care to see what a digimon town looks like?"

Kira perked up a bit at this. "Sure, lead the way."

So the two went around the town seeing what all was in it. They stopped by an outdoor café and ate dinner. Blackwargreymon paid for their dinner seeing as how Kira had no digimoney on her. She wondered how he had money but decided to leave it be. Then they came to a large building that was big enough to accommodate someone as big as Blackwargreymon, perhaps bigger. "Here we are." Blackwargreymon said.

"Where are we?"

"This is like a hotel for the digital world."

"Oh. Cool."

They went in and the building was even bigger on the inside than the outside. The ceilings were so high Kira thought they might touch the skys. Walking up to the front Blackwargreymon got them a room and they went up to the floor with their room. Walking in there was a big King sized bed that looked like it could be the size of a living room. Kira also noticed there was only one bed. Looking up at Blackwargreymon Kira gave him a questioning look. Reading Blackwargreymon responded. "They didn't have anymore two bedded rooms."

Making an o with her mouth she walked in the room and plopped on the bed. "Ahhh man this town is huge, I can only imagine how big your cities are."

Chuckling Blackwargreymon sat beside where Kira was laid out. "They are pretty large but being a digimon that is about 7, 8 ft tall its not so bad."

Kira looked up from her laid out position and laughed a little. "I don't know whether to say lucky you or I feel for you."

Blackwargreymon laughed at that. "Guess it can go either way."

Kira smiled and sat up taking her shoes off and slipped under the covers. "Man I know I was unconscious but im tired."

Blackwargreymon got up and walked to his side of the bed pulling off his armor. "Even though you were unconscious you didn't sleep so it makes sense your tired." Nodding to her arm. "Plus you took quite a hit."

Hiding her arm under the sheets Kira turned her back to him in embarrassment. "Yea I guess."

Kira felt pressure on the bed and a hand gently placed on her shoulder that was uninjured. Kira looked over her shoulder to see Blackwargreymon with a stern but soft expression. "Do not be embarrassed. You were ambushed. Even I didn't see this coming. But I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kira nodded and turned back snuggling farther in the sheets. "Well goodnight Blackwargreymon."

"Night Kira." He settled into his position beside Kira and waited for Kira to fall asleep. Once she was he gently laid his arm over Kira in a protective manner and fell asleep.


End file.
